


'cause we had the best time ever

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [13]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Во всё виновата гифка со съёмок <З
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Series: Slice of life [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	'cause we had the best time ever

У Криса непозволительно тесная футболка.

Можно сказать, что на грани здравого смысла. Только вот здравый смысл машет Роберту ручкой ещё где-то в две тысячи тринадцатом, так что к нему не может быть никаких вопросов. И претензий.

Словарный запас Дауни позволяет подобрать семнадцать синонимов к слову “сексуальный” лишь за первые три минуты с начала съёмок сцен на базе Мстителей. Роберт откровенно жалеет о том, что золотой век Голливуда остался в далёком прошлом. Тогда существовало негласное правило: один дубль — одна полноценно отснятая сцена. Никто не желал тратить лишние доллары на плёнку. Поэтому съёмочный процесс и не затягивался на целый год. Как сейчас.

Марк ставит двадцатку, что на съёмки уйдёт неделя. Хэмми поддерживает. Роберт считает, что они слишком спелись, и ставит на пять дней. Реннер закладывается на восемь, и только в этот момент становится ясен победитель. Крис и Марк сделают всё возможное, чтобы затянуть на семь дней, а Джереми без проблем доведёт и счёт до восьми, и Руссо заодно. То, что они делают — такое ребячество, но как-то развлекаться ведь надо.

Так что всё это быстро не закончится. Дерьмо.

В его стаканчике из-под кофе нет самого кофе. Позади дублей тридцать, столько же впереди. Поэтому в нём вода или сок. В конце концов, сердце у Роберта одно и далеко не железное. А для достоверности достаточно, чтобы в руке была какая-то тяжесть. Только вот неважно, кофе это или сок — после стольких дублей дико хочется отлить.

И чтобы Эванс поменьше играл мускулами между дублями.

В какой-то момент Роберт откровенно залипает. Осветители возятся с оборудованием, перерыв затягивается, а грудная мышца у Эванса пару раз сокращается. Не будь футболка в облипку, может никто бы не заметил. Может быть, конкретно Роберт бы не заметил, но, блядь, у него есть глаза, а со здравым смыслом он всё ещё не в ладах.

В конечном итоге Дауни сваливает в уборную. Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы этот день — первый из неизвестного количества дней, закончился, ему необходимо уединиться. Пару минут подождут. В конце-концов, все они ждут намного дольше, если Руссо приходит в голову поменять что-нибудь на площадке.

Очки он оставляет на раковине, туда же кидает тонкий кардиган.

Ряд свободных писсуаров тянется вдоль стены, а травяной освежитель воздуха пахнет паршиво. Роберт как раз спускает воду и тянется к ширинке, как за его спиной скрипит дверная ручка. Щелчок, с которым поворачивается замок, он ни с чем не перепутает.

— Привет.

Скосив взгляд, Роберт видит в отражении большого зеркала, как Эванс нерешительно замирает у двери. На приветствие он кивает, будто они не виделись. И… да, конечно, это не приветствие. Это обозначение того, что Крис здесь, не молчать ведь в конце концов, верно?

— Ты дверь запер, потому что стесняешься?

Роберт не спешит застёгивать молнию, продолжая стоять спиной к Эвансу. Только следит за ним в отражении. Накладные светлые пряди на его волосах чуть растрепались, но Дауни нравится взъерошенный Эванс намного больше, чем прилизанный Стив Роджерс.

— Чтобы нам не помешали, — улыбнувшись в зеркале уголками губ, Крис ещё больше взлохмачивает волосы пятерней, торопливо осматривается и кивком зовёт Роберта за собой. Несколько кабинок у дальней стены пустуют. Да, он и так закрыл дверь, но в их ситуации предосторожность никогда не бывает лишней. Никому не нужны столь интимные подробности личной жизни звёзд.

Роберт следует за Крисом и сам задвигает щеколду на двери. Закрытая кабинка никак не влияет на слышимость, но зато создаёт, пусть и мнимое, но ощущение уединённости.

— Здесь тесно, а ты очень…

— Большой?

— Горячий.

В кабинке и правда слишком тесно. Для одного сносно, но Эванса слишком много — он нависает, заполняет пространство широкими плечами. И он действительно очень горячий в чёртовой белой футболке. Лучше бы без неё ходил. Хотя нет, не лучше. Вот мешковатые рубашки — самое то.

— Скажи это, — склонившись над Робертом, Крис вжимает колено ему в пах. Ублюдок. Сколько угодно может притворяться беззаботным и простым, но многие вещи всё равно замечает. Как Роберт на него таращился, конечно же замечает.

— Крис, — Роберт опускает ладонь на его грудь, останавливая от лишних слов и заодно придерживая, чтобы не прижимался плотно. У них впереди ещё пол дня съёмок, и затягивать их Дауни не стремится. Не стремился, но уже слишком поздно, а на Эванса рассчитывать вот вообще не стоит. Крис тот ещё образец благоразумия.

— Я хочу услышать…

— Что я хочу тебя? — он перебивает Эванса и отклоняется, чувствуя спиной тонкую стену. Не шатается — и ладно, потому что Роберту необходима опора, ведь Крис тянется следом и выдыхает слова, почти коснувшись губ Дауни:

— Да. Обожаю это.

Стена под лопатками холодная, а Крис действительно горячий. Они и не поцеловались толком, так, слегка коснулись дыханием, но Роберта уже окунает в жар с головой.

Он дёргает футболку Криса резко, вырывает её из-под ремня — ткань эластичная, не трещит, но натягивается до предела, когда Роберт наматывает её на кулак.

Ладонями Крис упирается в стену, нависает над Дауни, но не касается, будто не хочет… Хочет. Конечно, хочет, но приходится сдерживаться, ведь они не могут вернуться на площадку в непотребном виде, иначе не избежать лишних вопросов. О, Реннер не заткнётся ещё дня три, пока они не дадут ему другой повод.

— Только быстро, — выдыхает Роберт, на что Крис согласно кивает, уткнувшись в его шею лицом.

Большим пальцем Роберт надавливает над пупком. Под прикосновением пресс каменеет, а Эванс сухо втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Пряжка поддаётся не с первого раза. Раздражённо дёрнув молнию вниз, Роберт наконец-то проскальзывает рукой под плотно сидящие на Крисе брифы. Член в его ладони твёрдый и мокрый. Роберта ведёт от осознания того, как сильно Эванс в нём нуждается.

— Хочу тебя, — повторяет Роберт, хотя Крис не просил об этом. Он больше не произносит ни слова, но напряжённое тело говорит за него. Эванс переступает с ноги на ногу, а после замирает, и только мелкая дрожь порой проходит по его телу, выдавая степень напряжения.

Роберт двигает рукой неторопливо, будто у них есть время. Прерывистое ранее дыхание на плече сменяется лёгким укусом. Поначалу почти не больно, а вслед за болью накатывает жаркая волна, но не в месте укуса, а в паху.

— Я с ума схожу от тебя, — шёпот Роберта тонет между недо-прикосновениями губ к гладко выбритой щеке. Крис подаётся бёдрами и кусает сильнее. Укус не отрезвляет, а совсем наоборот. Для прелюдии почти нет времени, но как будто им может кто-то запретить. Крис отвечает не словами. За него отвечает охваченное желанием тело. — Приходи вечером. Я хочу… — язык во рту не даёт закончить. Эванс затыкает его, будто не может слышать более ни слова, но Роберт упрямее. Он изворачивается, ладонь по члену скользит быстрее, окуная Криса в удовольствие. — Я хочу вылизать тебя.

— Продолжай, — выдыхает Эванс в поцелуй, прихватив зубами мягкую губу.

— Хочу взять в рот твои яйца. Хочу толкнуть язык в задницу. Хочу раскрыть для себя. Хочу растянуть. Хочу, чтобы ты всегда был готов принять меня, — шёпот Роберт пропитан похотью, а Крис отзывается на каждое слово прерывистыми вдохами.

— Я всегда…

— Нет. Не всегда. Не готов. Тугой и сухой. Чувствуешь? — отпустив член, Роберт проскальзывает пальцами под яйца и проводит средним по сжатому входу, ощущая, как напрягаются ягодицы под его прикосновениями.

Крис утягивает его в очередной долгий поцелуй, толкнувшись языком в приоткрытый рот. И стягивает брюки Роберта на бёдра, тут же сжав горстями задницу.

Так лучше. Потому что ближе настолько, насколько это возможно в узкой кабинке туалета. Они вжимаются друг в друга плотно, где-то на грани, после которой с лёгкостью возможно слиться в одно целое. Коленом Крис продолжает давить в пах, а ладонями сжимает задницу, наталкивая на себя Роберта. Его член вновь оказывается в руке Дауни, и резкие движения по напряжённой плоти неумолимо приближают разрядку. До неё остаётся пара тройка толчков в плотно сжатую ладонь, когда Дауни замирает и крепко стискивает член у основания.

Крис кивает с закрытыми глазами, ведь он соображает, слабо, но соображает, почему Роберт остановился. И вытаскивает руки из его брюк, а после вновь упирается ладонями в стену. А Дауни тут же опускается на колени.

Кончать от простой дрочки с Робертом всегда приятно. Но кончать в его рот — это нечто особенное. Потому что он пускает член по языку до самой глотки и плотно обхватывает губами, и Эванс обычно долго не продерживается. Тугое давление вокруг члена, круговые движения языком и сочные в своём умении губы за считанные минуты доводят его до оргазма. Ударив кулаком по стене, Крис запрокидывает голову, сдерживая удовлетворённый стон, чтобы не дай бог никто не услышал, с какими именно звуками он кончает Роберту в рот.

Укладке Дауни конец — Крис натягивает пряди, пропускает их сквозь пальцы, сыто ощущая, как остатки удовольствия покидают его тело. И, прежде чем Дауни успевает что-то сказать, выпустив опадающий член изо рта, Крис тянет его под руки и резко разворачивает к себе спиной.

Движение — и крышка унитаза бьётся о бачок с громким стуком, а Эванс нетерпеливо тянет брюки и трусы Роберта. Вытащив член, Крис крепко сжимает его ладонью, принимаясь жёстко гонять кожу от основания к влажной головке. Роберт поначалу пытается задать свой ритм, накрывает пальцы Криса, но тот шипит на ухо:

— Я сам. Так быстрее.

Так действительно быстрее. Роберта выгибает в пояснице, голову он запрокидывает Эвансу на грудь и невольно приподнимается на носках. Теперь толкаться в ладонь Криса легче. И легче чувствовать его сбитое дыхание на шее. И целоваться легче, когда Дауни поворачивает голову, на пол пути найдя губы Криса. Их поцелуи далеки от тех, еле ощутимых и чувственных. Теперь в них только голодная жажда.

Крис дрочит и вылизывает рот Роберта в одном ритме, от которого тот постепенно теряет рассудок и только резче толкается бёдрами, трахая плотно сжатый кулак. Пока не закидывает руку, цепляясь Крису в волосы, а тот вновь тянет зубами губу Роберта, окончательно доводя его до оргазма на контрасте.

— Не смотри на меня так больше, — размазывая сперму по члену Роберта, хрипло просит Крис, крепко обнимая его рукой поперёк груди.

— Как не смотреть? — удивляясь тому, как звучит его голос, сипло переспрашивает Дауни. У него сухо в горле и очень хочется прополоскать рот, но это желание потерпит ещё пару минут. Но Крису пора бросать курить, если он и дальше хочет не вытаскивать.

— Как будто хочешь меня трахнуть, — смущённо фыркает Крис, а Роберт лишь понятливо улыбается. Эвансу легко просить.

— Удивительно, правда?

Крис только неопределённо пожимает плечами и нехотя отстраняется. Он прислушивается на всякий случай, но в туалете тихо. Кажется, дверь никто и не дёргал. Они всё ещё одни и могут привести себя в порядок. Хотя нет, не могут. У обоих зацелованные, припухшие губы. И грим надо подправить, Роберту особенно. Он смывает большую часть с подбородка, когда полоскает рот и старается избавиться от капель спермы, в то время, как Эванс пытается вернуть волосам капитанскую укладку.

— Ладно. Это бесполезно. Пойду к гримёрам.

— Иди. Я через пару минут подойду, — неторопливо приводя себя в порядок, чтобы ни единая складка на одежде не выдала, чем же именно они занимались последние минут десять, Роберт как бы между прочим напоминает Крису, когда тот поворачивает замок на двери:

— Приглашение всё ещё в силе.

— А что, могло быть по-другому?

Футболка на Крисе кое-где влажная после не очень аккуратного умывания. Белая ткань липнет к груди и соски выделяются ярче. Да, Крис прав, по-другому быть не могло, о чём они оба прекрасно знают. За Эвансом закрывается дверь, но Роберт не спешит. Их гримируют в одном помещении, и он предпочитает переждать, пока Крис переоденется. Для своего же блага и душевного равновесия, которому без здравого смысла живётся тяжело.


End file.
